Tabula Rasa
by lSilverFoxl
Summary: In which Harry Potter dies during the Final Battle at Hogwarts and must live three lives more before he can finally move on. [Oneshot] Four way crossover of Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Hetalia


**Tabula Rasa**

* * *

 **Summary: In which Harry Potter dies during the Final Battle at Hogwarts and must live three lives more before he can finally move on. [** **Oneshot]**

 **Four way crossover with Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings, Katekyo Hitman Reborn and Hetalia**

 **Rated T for death, war, self-harm, suicide and violence**

* * *

In the cold and dense forest floor, Harry Potter gasped. His green eyes opened wide as he took in the dense wood above him. What? Why is he here? Isn't he supposed to be at Hogwarts? Images raced through his mind at the thought. His head pounded as his memories caught up with him.

Ah, he had died together with Voldemort. In the end, he killed him not before being hit with an _Avada Kedavra_. He dimly wondered how everyone's reactions would be like. Would they scream or cry, their voices growing hoarse as they mourned and wailed for the life he couldn't live? A shiver went down his spine as the wind picked up speed.

Right, he's in a forest. Isn't he supposed to be in Kings Cross station, that's where he was the last time right? Sitting up, Harry groaned as the headache subsided. He blinked back the white spots that came from staring at the bright sky for too long and realized that before sat three items. Or rather, three _familiar_ items, namely the Deathly Hallows. The cloak, the ring and the wand laid before him all in a neat row. The air turned from cold to frosty. His breath began to shudder and his skin developed goose bumps from the sudden chill as the world around him turned darker.

"Hello, _Master_ ," A voice took his attention and there in front of him hidden in a cloak is Death.

"Death, come to collect me?" Harry smiled. He didn't mind dying. The idea of seeing his parents again, _Tonks, Remus, Sirius!_ If anything he feels a bit excited.

Death shook its head, "Unfortunately, no. I have come to inform you of the fact you'll live three lives before I could collect you. As such, I leave these in your care, and if you are ever in need you can summon me."

Dread filled his stomach like a stone, he…he'll have to live again. Perhaps this could be a chance for a better lot in life. This time he could just be Harry! No more Boy-Who-Lived nonsense or blaming Potter! That dread turned to hope as he realized what it meant for him. A new life meant a clean slate, wiped nice and clean, no more having to go against the newest Defence professor or having to deal with Voldemort and his following of Death nibblers.

No more!

He gave Death a smile that might have been a tad bit demented but he could care less. Death swished his cloak with a final parting word.

" _See you soon, Master,"_

The next time he opens his eyes, he has blond hair in long and flowing strands, bright green eyes and pointed ears. He did not speak of a past life; instead he trailed after his _Ada._

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and he's an elf from the mystical woods of Greenwood, shooting arrows and laughing underneath the stars. He begins to love life as he never did back then. The elves were still deferential to him; his father is the King of Greenwood after all. But at least they still treat him as a person-or should he say elf?-unlike the symbol and icon he had been to the Wizards.

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and he still wakes up from nightmares of the war. The death of Sirius, the image of Remus and Tonks laid out before him, the heavy pain of the _Cruciatus_ curse lighting him ablaze like a phantom he can never escape, and the screams of his mother who begged for his life. He wakes up to the worried eyes of his father at yet another night of unrest. The name of those dead at the tip of his tongue as his voice grows hoarse from screaming, for the Greater Good, for them, for _himself_.

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and he has learned to let go of the past. His laughter sounds like bells and his smile brightens even as the woods grow sick and the spiders remind him more of Aragog than the evils of Middle Earth- apologies and prayers in his mind as his arrow felled another and another and another. The dagger resting on his leg replacing the weight of his Holly wand even if the ring sat heavy around his neck and the Elder wand melded into his skin until he could do wandless magic better than even Dumbledore could ever dream of. The cloak, his most prized possession since first year remained hidden in his pocket in its shrunken size.

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and dwarves are escaping in barrels. A king, a hobbit and his men are on a mad quest to take back the Lonely Mountain because of some prophecy. He has always hated prophecies and prayed that this one won't lead to a tragic end like his own had. His father is stubborn but he could care less about jewels and more about the lives of another race. He's already fought a war based off superiority and he doesn't want to participate in another one. Legolas hopes that they at least make it out alive.

(They don't. Their royalty is dead, the mountain is in shambles and Smaug has been killed by a fisherman. No offense to Bard, poor man looks stressed as he cares for the scattered people of Laketown.)

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and he smiles even if he knows where this is going. A war is coming on the horizons and no matter how much he wished it, another has taken the place of the Chosen one. He comes along with hopes that Frodo will not end up like he had. He hopes it will go better than his own journey. The man he cares for like a friend reminds him sometimes of Remus, always so kind and put together, a king in rags. The dwarf, Gimli reminds him of Tonks oddly enough. He's strong and brave and willing to joke with him. The people of the past seem to be born with him even if they'll never be that person. Pippin and Merry reminding him more of the twins, Boromir, he talks with, begins to remind him of Sirius which makes him laugh to hide the tears welling in his eyes. .

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and people are starting to die. Gandalf had stalled a Balrog and paid the price, Boromir died saving the hobbits even if he had succumbed to the pressures of the ring. Aragorn, his best friend, had died by way of cliff. He bites his lips and soldiers on, no matter how much he worried for them. He has a job to complete and it's no use mourning when the task they have taken upon themselves is not complete. He'll finish this for the dead for that is all he can do.

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and all is not as he expected. Gandalf and Aragorn are alive and it seems as if hope has returned. Everyone is doing their best even if he worries for the hobbits. The prayers in his head have moved on to his lips and even if Aragorn doesn't understand why he prays for such foul beasts as he slays them, he doesn't question it. (He later tells Aragorn that life had to start and end somewhere and he prayed that perhaps with death, they will become free of the mistakes and evils of this life. Aragorn looks at him with understanding and awe in his eyes because he's never met someone who cared enough for the creatures around him.)

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and the war has begun. He had anticipated it, planned for it actually. The arrows are tipped with poisons and he begins using magic. He prays that no one will notice the use of magic or how the arrows seem to never stop. He multiplies his arrows into always filling his quiver. He counts his kills as he tracks his prayers. Each prayer for every death and when he sees Oliphants, he can't help but think of Buckbeak.

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and the war is done. He is tired. Though, he stays in life and watches as his friends and comrades he had made fade away little by little. The longest to last is Aragorn, who tells him even as he grows old to never stop praying for the dead. Gondor weeps when its king and queen had passed away.

His name is Legolas Greenleaf and he is the last of the Fellowship to die.

Then he wakes up once more in the forest, the elder wand gone from its place. Harry Potter (for that is who he'll always be, no matter the new name or the new face) took off to his next life. He takes the form of a purple haired man who died in a motorcycle accident. Purple flames licking at his hands as he realizes that his injuries are healing themselves.

This time his name is Skull de Mort, professional stuntman and he's been invited to gather with the _I Prescelti Sette_. The Strongest Seven, he wonders what it means. But adventure beckons him and well, he already lived a life of responsibility, maybe this could be where he treats it as an adventure. He answers the call to meet up in a small cabin and meets a world he never asked for. The Mafia claims him soon.

His name is Skull de Mort and he is the Lackey of the Acrobaleno. They bully him and call him 'weak' and he _loves it_. No one looks at the weakling for strength. No one looks at the Lackey for ideas and military tactics. In every mission he pretends to run and hide or cower in fear. No one notices the prayers he mumbles as he closes the eyes of the corpses they leave along or the scent of incense underneath the heavy scent of oil and dirt.

His name is Skull de Mort and he has been cursed. His body is too small as he looks more like a toddler than a man, his voice became high pitched and whiny. He grows silent when he learns that Luce (not his Sky, she can and will never be his Sky, not when she lies this badly and still treats him as the Saviour he was as if he cared for that title. Her ability to look into others had made him wary because he's dealt with a prophecy twice now and both ended badly.) _knew_ about this. The others may hide their hurt and complain while all he did is stare at his tiny hands and stayed silent.

His name is Skull de Mort and he is now the head of the Carcassa Famiglia's combat crew. The war never left him no matter what he did but this time, it's on his terms. He picks the result of his invasions from a hat to amuse himself. None of the Acrobaleno are the wiser when he makes tactics that differ every year. When he keeps picking 'FAIL' he wonders if someone rigged the draw lots but ignores it as each failure amuses him. He doesn't care about the fact he's working for a deplorable family that traffics drugs because he is tired. (He stopped caring ever since Legolas had outlived his friends, when Harry was raised to be a lamb for slaughter.)

His name if Skull de Mort and so many things are going on it becomes a blur. Reborn had taken on another student, the Vongola Decimo, who's fourteen. (Isn't it odd that he meets others who also suffer a similar fate?) The Varia's head is back from being frozen by his own father, and many things are going on like a Future-That-Never-Was and the curse being broken. (He turns his head away when he realizes that his future-self had sacrificed himself, getting the death he had craved. The empty hole in his heart left from Harry and Legolas throbs painfully. He expected a clean slate and got this instead. He shouldn't have expected anything else.)

His name is Skull de Mort and the Acrobaleno learn. They learn about the fact he knows war intimately, they learn that he cannot die unless from old age. They are horrified when they learn how he knows that. The scars on his skin may seem faded but it's still there. A knife wound over his heart and a sword to the stomach, a bullet to the head, none of them ever worked. They learn of the freedom he gains from his stunts, the way the crowd cheers and the heady rush of adrenaline that ensues as he leaps and jumps and does all sorts of tricks. They learn to respect him. He appreciates that even if they were a little late.

His name is Skull de Mort and he dies over and over and over as he drowns in the ocean. He is stuck there for at least a month before Oodako finds him. He later learns that he also cannot contract any diseases. The others may be worried but he shrugs it off with a smile. 'I'm fine' and 'Don't worry' are like the familiar taste of pumpkin juice as he lies and banters.

His name is Skull de Mort and he gives in to the emptiness of his heart. He asks Death to reap him after he makes sure the other Acrobaleno are safe, happy and reached some sort of closure as he tells them he's going somewhere better. A long letter is written for them as he follows Death's instructions.

He hung himself.

(The Acrobaleno later find his body swinging like a demented pendulum and read the letters he wrote for them. They mourn. A funeral is held and Vongola Decimo gives his words of remorse while putting down a lily on his grave. Tsuna remembers the casual comment of lilies being his favourite flower when he sees a bunch of petunias in Nana's garden.)

He wakes up in the forest once more. The Resurrection ring gone from its place, instead it melded to become a tattoo over his heart.

He wakes up in another forest, his hair is blond once more and his eyes are green. He wonders for a second if he is back on Middle Earth but dismisses it when the trees do not whisper greetings. He survives on his own, hunting game and using magic as he pleases. He meets a few people but as he continued to visit them realized he stayed a child even as they grew old and died. He is visited by another boy named France.

His name is England and he realizes that the last Hallow left was the Invisibility cloak which is stamped on his back like the wings of an angel. Death merely laughs when he asks why he has become his country and replied that Fate favours him. He resents this but resigns himself to this. His only company for the next years are magical creatures and France.

His name is England and he's watched history happen, has experienced it for himself. Prayers stream from his lips at the beginning and end of each war. The words like a mantra as he watches the woman France loves go up in flames, as he stood and watched Nagasaki and Hiroshima get bombed when the war is clearly over. He continues to pray for those who could not see the stars anymore or when the sunsets are dyed a blood red.

His name is England and not many countries like him. They tease him for his eyebrows and wonder if he is seeing things. Death visits like a proper friend as they chat of the times that have changed. He talks to Japan and banters with France. He may not have gotten death but he is happier now. Not like how he was as Skull and not as false as he had been when he was Legolas.

(England doesn't notice it but Japan knows how lonely he gets. It's why they have tea together. England deserves a friend after all. The mask falls when Japan visits, clearly a show of trust. Japan is in awe at how England still loves life no matter the odds against him. Someday, he hopes that he is one of those reasons to love life, alongside the stars, the moon, and lilies.)

* * *

 **A/N: First time doing a crossover! I hope it did a good job. Hehe, I'm pretty happy about how this turned out. I guess I got carried away with writing about Harry as Legolas, hehe.**


End file.
